Intuition
Intuition, also known as Prescience and sometimes referred to as the sixth sense, is when someone is highly aware of their surroundings. Usually, a person can sense when something is about to happen, before it does. Users can also anticipate the next move of their opponent. This can be an extension of Premonition or an ability on its own. It can also be a skill developed through experience. Examples Phoebe Halliwell Premonition enables the user to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power is said to be highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. Intuition is a by-product of Premonition, allowing almost all users to sense and predict attacks. Phoebe Halliwell has great intuition due to her Premonition power. Her intuitive powers are legendary within demonic circles, so much so that demons are hesitant to attack her and would much rather go after her sisters, Piper and Paige, because they're less intuitive. Phoebe can sense and predict demonic attacks and has also stated that she could sense when an opponent would throw a Fireball at her. Phoebe is particularly skilled at anticipating her adversary's next attack during physical combat, even by surprise. For example, she was able to successfully kill a demon and physically subdue the other demon, Lantos, in a small elevator from an attack from behind. Lantos later commented to the demonic sorceress Imara that he was lucky to have escaped Phoebe as her intuitive powers are highly skilled. When she was deaf,season 5 episode Sense and Sense Ability. she could still sense when a Kazi Demon teleported in right behind her, and levitated out of the way. Phoebe is also sensitive to magical shifts in time.season 1 episode Déjà Vu All Over Again. When Ronny obtained Phoebe's powers and was under attack from Zankou, she told him that if he concentrated, he should be able to sense the next energy ball from Zankou, which he did successfully, ducking out of the way just in time.season 7 episode Ordinary Witches. Phoebe has used intution to discern the truth in situations, allowing her to sense if someone is lying. She has also been able to sense the presence of living beings in her surroundings. Most notably, Phoebe was able to sense the presence of the Triad and Dumain at Magic School by picking up their demonic vibe. Zankou Zankou had good intuition, as it allowed him to anticipate where his enemies would be looking for him next. He often used his power to sense if someone was around or on their way to him. For example, he could alway sense whenever Leo was coming for him. He was also able to sense when The Charmed Ones were coming to the Underworld to set up an ambush, and when Kyra was alone at the manor so that he could kill her. Known Users ;Original Power *Phoebe Halliwell *The Charmed Ones *Zankou *Red Dragon *Elemental Queen of Water *Ran-rah *Phobos Escanor *Elyon Brown *Weira Escanor *Weira Escanor's mother *New Element *Xin Jing *Nashter *William Collins ;Artifacts/Locations *The Heart of Meridian *Seal of Nerissa *The Aurameres of Water and Quintessence *Heart of Kandrakar ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *Ronny (after being imbued by Phoebe's power of Premonition) *Cassidy Chacon (as the ex-Guardian of Water) *Irma Lair (as the Guardian of Water) *Nerissa Crossnic (as the ex-Guardian of Quintessence and the ex-Keeper of the Heart of Meridian and after absorbing Cassidy Chacon into her seal) *Cornelia Hale (as the ex-Quinto-Guardian) *Lord Cedric (using the Scepter of Phobos) *Sixtar (as the Quinto-Guardian) *Caleb (after taking over the Guardians' powers; formerly) *The Mage (as the ex-Guardian of Quintessence) *Wilhelmina Vandom (as the Guardian of Quintessence) *Astral Will (as Wilhelmina Vandom's Altermere) Natural Instincts Some beings have a natural sixth sense for danger. Prue felt a chill just seconds before Shax attacked her and Piper.season 3 episode All Hell Breaks Loose. Piper also has a strong sense of maternal instinct, as shown when she was able to sense something was wrong with Wyatt while she was blind.Season 5 episode Sense and Sense Ability Paige also displayed some type of intuition when she could sense something was about to happen just before the Titans were released.season 5 episode Oh My Goddess! Part 1. She also sensed that her charge Joanna's boyfriend was evil. He turned out to be Zankou. She had chills every-time she walked by Gammill's creepy house. She was also able to sense that Billie and Christy were tricking her and her sisters—with astral projected doubles—during the Ultimate battle. Notes and Trivia * The psychic powers Empathy and Telepathy allow the user to read their enemies' emotions and thoughts respectively, allowing them to sense and avoid attacks, giving the users a form of intuition. References Category:Powers